1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fastening device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wrenches are used to assemble or disassemble nuts to or from threaded bolts and screws. However, different types of nuts need different types of wrenches, or the wrenches need to be adjusted according to the different types of nuts, which is inconvenient and time-consuming.